Rejected
by FancyToaster
Summary: Poor Ace can't catch a break with the ladies! Ace need to learn that pick-up lines don't work...or do they? Ace/Kuki Ace/Abby Ace/Rachel Ace/Virginia-Fail Ace/Heinrietta-Success!


**Hiya! Sorry for not updating other stories but these small stupid one-shots are all I have time for. School, homework, practicing for tryout, getting organizations...organized and studying takes a lot out of a girl! How awesome people like all of you do it is beyond me. Anywho here is an awesome one-shot. Ace oriented with a cute ending. If your still reading, wish me luck on my writing contest. I've entered one and the story has to be four pages, Ariel font size 12 (which I can barely read without my glasses), and no double spacing. Thank You!**

Ace smiled at sat on the park bench, enjoying the view. Birds, trees, and of course the girls. So many pretty girls were around he couldn't help but be content. One particular girl caught his eye. He could tell she was Asian, her face gave it all away. Her hair flooded down and stopped when it reached the small of her back. Her gray eyes fluttered around the park until they hit a single point. She smiled softly and began waving wildly. _She sooo wants me, _he thought. He smiled and began to walk toward her. Ever so sneakily he wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to turn and give him a confused look. "Where have you been all of my life?" he asked smoothly, the words rolling off of his Hispanic tounge. She shook her head slowly, sending her hair in all directions and softly giggled. _Well that's cute, _he thought noticing her chuckles.

"Hiding from you, silly!" she responded, moving out of his grasp. He felt his jaw collide with the soft, green grass below him. She stuck her tounge out at him childishly and walked away swaying her hips. He watched her, preparing to follow her, but stopped when she picked up a blonde bot about the age of five and grab the hand of another blonde man. _Best if I stay away from her,_ he thought gulping. _Besides her laugh is annoying! _he thought walking away.

He scanned the park and saw a dark-skinned lady jogging. Her long dark brown hair was in a single braid down her back and her blue tank top had the word 'Abby' in big, bold, white letters. He smirked and began to jog toward her. When he caught up to her he tried to speak but she didn't hear him. _She's _gonna _notice me! She just has to, _Ace thought. He stared closely at her and his hand collided with his forehead, that was now drenched in sweat. He saw two thin strings dangling from her ears, eventually connecting to an iPod connected to her right hip. _Curvy! The things Ace Garcia does for women,_ he mused at he tapped her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around and took her blue ear buds out. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Can Abby help you?" she said in a raspy voice.

He flashed her a quick, flirty smile and said hoarsely, "Haven't I seen you before?" Abby sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. _A line?! Puh-lease, _Abby thought as she waved him off. Ace looked into her amber eyes, clearly not getting the whole 'I'm waving-you-off-so-leave' hand gesture. She smirked at him.

"That's why I stopped going there. Now leave Abby alone, she has to finish her jog," Abby said before putting her ear buds back in. Ace scoffed and left. _The nerve of some people! _He sighed and spotted a brunette sitting on a nearby bench feeding the birds. Her hair was in two pig tails she wore a black tee-shirt and gray capris. _She seems sweet, cute too. _He looked at her and sighed.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked, making the birds fly away. She eyed him up and down and stuck her nose up. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. _What's her problem? _

"Yes, and if you sit down this one will be too! You didn't have to scare my canary away like that! She better come back or I will strangle you!" the girl huffed as she stood up and stormed off. Ace sighed and ran a hand through his reddish-orange hair. _Everyone's leaving! What's up with the woman population, today? _he thought as he sighed. He then spotted a blonde woman sitting by eating ice-cream. _Hopefully she won't be crazy! _he thought hopefully. He studied her for a second. Her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were a hazel brown. She had a tiger-striped bow in her hair as she moved around excitedly, licking her chocolate ice cream. He sighed and moved over to her.

He slowly gripped her hand, getting her attention and checked for ear buds, which she had on, and took them out. "I've lost my number, can I have yours?" he asked simply. She leaned her head back and sighed deeply.

"I've heard that one a million times, my number's in the phone book. Look it up," she said bored, taking his hand off hers. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. _I'm not letting this one get away!_ he thought angrily. He re-gripped her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush a little. He smiled sweetly and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"But I don't know your name. I'm Ace Garcia," he said in the most charming way he knew how. She sighed and let go of his hand and moved his head from her shoulder.

"That's in the phone book, too," she said getting up and leaving. He sighed and slumped down on the park bench. _No one wants me today. Unbelievable, _he thought sighing and slumping even more. He then noticed a hand snake around his. He heard a soft giggle and looked around. He then saw a beautiful blonde woman sitting next to him. She wore a tan tee-shirt with a matching vest and khaki pants. Her eyes were shining cobalt blue.

"Um, do you have a quarter?" she asked with a slight German accent. Ace checked his pockets and pulled out two dimes and nickel. "Thanks," she said nervously, "I really need to call my mother. She wanted me to call when I fell in love." Ace's eyes widened. Was this girl flirting with him? He chuckled a bit and smiled at her.

"Love at first sight, eh? I'm Ace. And you, my lovely lady?" he said smoothly. The blonde laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Heinretta."


End file.
